


Take Into the Air (My Quiet Breath)

by Trixxt33r



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, Hanahaki Disease, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixxt33r/pseuds/Trixxt33r
Summary: Драко умирает от болезни Ханахаки. Так ему и надо, думает Гарри.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Take Into the Air (My Quiet Breath)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Into the Air (My Quiet Breath)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384810) by [GuardianMira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianMira/pseuds/GuardianMira). 



> Обложка - https://drive.google.com/file/d/1IkP4Botz8atLQgBbxifqHwWxrNgg8mOg/view
> 
> РАЗРЕШЕНИЕ НА ПЕРЕВОД ПОЛУЧЕНО

Драко был болен со времен шестого курса, и если сарафанное радио не ошибалось, то после окончания войны его болезнь стала слишком прогрессирующей, чтобы у него получалось скрывать ее.  
Они вернулись в Хогвартс как единственные за историю школы восьмикурсники, Гарри и многие из людей, с которыми он вырос — те, кто выжил, и те, кто смог вернуться. Его друзья в большинстве своем возобновили учебу в школе, и теперь их новый курс постепенно сливается с основной частью учеников.  
Но почему-то за все время шепот об этом так и не достигает ушей Гарри. И только когда он видит, как Драко выкашливает лепестки лилий на завтрак, ему в голову приходит мысль, что с этим мерзавцем что-то не так.  
— Это что, какое-то проклятие? — нахмурившись, спрашивает Гарри.  
Драко чопорно вытирает кровь в уголках губ носовым платком — Гарри знает, что там вышиты его инициалы — и сметает лепестки со стола, прежде чем взяться за вилку так, как будто ничего не произошло.  
Как и Гарри, несколько других студентов смотрят на Драко, но в основном все отводят глаза с различными выражениями на лицах: от отвращения до жалости.  
Рон с трудом сглатывает полный рот яиц, его перекашивает так же, как и Гарри.  
— Это чертова жесть, вот что это такое.  
Лицо Гарри, должно быть, выдает его потрясение, потому что Рон краснеет.  
— Что? У маминой двоюродной сестры было то же самое, — бормочет он. — Мы видели ее в больнице, и она выглядела… — его передергивает. — Мне неделями снились кошмары.  
— Это не проклятие, — говорит Гермиона. — Это болезнь.  
— О, — выдает Гарри. — Тогда, я полагаю, мадам Помфри поставит его на ноги.  
Рон и Гермиона обмениваются многозначительными взглядами. Гарри выжидает, уже слишком привыкший к их молчаливому обмену репликами, пока Гермиона не говорит:  
— Это не лечится.  
— Не лечится? — ошеломленно спрашивает он. — Так что же, его будет рвать цветами всю оставшуюся жизнь?  
— Да, Гарри, — говорит Гермиона так осторожно, как будто обезвреживает бомбу. — Но он долго не проживет. Болезнь Ханахаки смертельна.  
Он слышит это слово, _роковое слово_ , как будто на большом расстоянии. Возможно ли, что Драко Малфой пережил войну только для того, чтобы умереть от _болезни_? Ему кажется, что такого просто быть не может. Потому что это так прозаично. Гарри не понимает, не понимает, и от этого как будто из ниоткуда поднимается ослепительная ярость.  
— Это смешно, — взрывается он, — это не имеет никакого смысла, как может не быть лекарства-  
— Лекарство вроде как есть, — перебивает его Рон. — Он болен, потому что любит того, кто не отвечает ему взаимностью. Если его полюбят в ответ, то ему станет лучше.  
Рон искоса смотрит на Гермиону, и смущение на его лице сменяется облегчением, а потом появляется что-то еще, что-то такое, что у Гарри не очень хорошо получается разглядеть, поэтому он смотрит вниз на свою нетронутую тарелку с завтраком. Почему-то он уверен, что не сможет осилить его.  
— Это довольно грустно, — говорит Гермиона.  
— Нет, это не так, — огрызается Гарри. — Это его собственная чертова вина. Если бы он не был таким эгоцентричным, фанатичным мудаком, возможно, кто-то еще, кроме матери, любил бы его.  
Даже Рон выглядит потрясенным. Остальные гриффиндорцы, совершенно не желая притворяться, что не подслушивают, быстро отодвигаются от них подальше. Гарри хватает булочку из корзинки, стоящей посередине стола, и яростно откусывает от нее, жуя так, словно от этого зависят его ТРИТОНы.  
Рон начинает импровизированную дискуссию про квиддич секундой позже, Невилл подпрыгивает — как будто кто-то рыжеволосый пнул его под столом — и тоже принимает участие. Вскоре половину стола занимает оживленный спор о том, кто выиграет следующий чемпионат мира. И Гарри словно остров яростной тишины посреди этого гама. Все не настолько глупы, чтобы пытаться заговорить с ним. Гермиона бросает на него один из своих озабоченных взглядов, в котором читается не просто _мне больно_ , а скорее _мне больно видеть, как ты страдаешь_ , что раздражает сейчас еще больше, потому что Гарри в полном порядке, а когда Гермиона _думает_ , что он страдает — это еще хуже, чем _на самом деле_ страдать.  
Следующий кусок сухой булочки болезненно трудно проглотить. Гарри смотрит вверх, сквозь щель между плечами Рона и Гермионы. Драко болтает со своими соседями по факультету, эмоционально жестикулируя, когда договаривает шутку, вероятно, за чей-то счет. Все как обычно, за исключением того, что время от времени ему приходится останавливаться и отворачиваться, задыхаясь и отплевываясь, когда рот наполняется лепестками, выглядящими такими отчетливо белыми даже на другом конце Большого зала, и Гарри почти больно на них смотреть. Они падают Драко на колени словно осколки матового стекла.  
Умереть от любви? Он думает, что никогда не слышал ничего более жалкого; но предоставить это Малфою, и он накалит страсти до ошеломляющих высот драмы. Еще он думает, что Дамблдор всегда говорил о любви как о самой могущественной магии из всех. Он постоянно забывает — или, возможно, просто не хочет верить, — что эта специфическая магия может быть очень разрушительной.  
Но больше всего Гарри думает над вопросом: _кто это_?

***

Судя по тому, как люди избегают его, можно подумать, что это Гарри болеет. Как будто он может передать симптомы болезни даже через зрительный контакт.  
— Повторение шестого курса, — упрекает его Гермиона. — Ты одержим.  
— Я не одержим, — отрицает он, защищаясь. — Мне просто интересно, вот и все. Я никогда об этой болезни не слышал. А маглы болеют ей?  
— Нет, — качает головой Гермиона, — как и сквибы. Ханахаки вызывает безответная любовь, но именно из-за магии симптомы проявляются таким образом. Но послушай, Гарри, пожалуйста, — добавляет она. Ее голос звучит нетерпеливо, что необычно, потому что она никогда не упускает случая поделиться своими знаниями, особенно когда Гарри сам просит ее об этом. — Ты повсюду следишь за Малфоем. Ищешь его на Карте Мародеров, делая вид, что выполняешь домашнее задание. Подслушиваешь слизеринцев — не смотри так удивленно, ты не умеешь хитрить, Гарри, я вообще не понимаю, почему ты думаешь обратное. Ты ничего не можешь сделать для Малфоя, а так как нам единственный раз в жизни дали второй шанс сдать ТРИТОНы, мы должны сосредоточиться на-  
— Кто сказал, что я хочу что-то сделать для Малфоя? — возмущенно спрашивает Гарри.  
Гермиона вздыхает.  
Он считает, что Гермиона права только в том, что он тратит свое время, подслушивая слизеринцев. Ему действительно нужно поговорить с одним из них, и совершенно очевидно, с кого именно следует начать.  
Летом, перед тем как они все вернулись на восьмой год, Панси Паркинсон прислала ему очень высокопарное письмо, поздравляя с победой над Темным Лордом, выражая свою благодарность за его службу волшебным расам и пряча под слоями смыслового позерства извинения. Гарри закатил глаза и ответил короткой запиской, которая гласила: «Спасибо. П.».  
По пятницам Драко и Панси наполняют свои тарелки в Большом зале, а затем обедают на улице; Гарри как-то видел их во дворе. Он знает, что Драко и Панси ходят на разные дисциплины — Драко на астрономию, а куда ходит Панси, Гарри неизвестно — и что Панси всегда появляется в Большом зале раньше Драко.  
Гарри прошмыгивает за дверь и ждет. Она даже не смотрит в его сторону, когда почти проходит мимо, но он шипит ее имя и манит дальше по коридору.  
— В чем дело, Поттер? — настороженно спрашивает Панси.  
— Я хотел поговорить с тобой минутку. Это не займет много времени. Пожалуйста, — просит он. Она оглядывается вокруг, как будто боится, что ее увидят вместе с ним, и идет следом за угол, в пустой класс.  
Панси — одна из тех девушек, которые почти всегда выглядят моложе своего возраста. Ее прямые черные волосы коротко подстрижены, как она всегда их носила, на голове зеленая лента. Тонкие губы покрыты светло-розовым блеском, что делает ее еще моложе, но она выросла из своего курносого носа и больше не напоминает мопса. Она почти привлекательная.  
 _Достаточно привлекательная для Драко_? Он задумывается, а затем прогоняет эту мысль. Влюбленность Панси в Драко на третьем и четвертом курсах была общеизвестной среди студентов; даже если бы она выросла из этого чувства, никак и никогда не могло бы сложиться так, чтобы она не дала Драко шанса, если бы он попросил.  
— Ну что? — требует она, закрывая за собой дверь.  
Он понятия не имеет, что хотел ей сказать.  
— Спасибо за твое письмо, — неловко начинает он.  
— Ты уже говорил это, — напоминает она ему. Должно быть, он выглядит озадаченным, потому что она добавляет: — Я получила твою записку.  
Гарри краснеет, внезапно чувствуя себя маленьким и мелочным.  
— Что ж, хорошо, — выдавливает он, — я просто хотел сказать это лично. Что я ценю. И что я… не виню тебя.  
Что он несет? Он уже давно не думал о Панси, но в любом случае не держит на нее зла за то, что она хотела выжить.  
— Мне было бы все равно, даже если и так, — сообщает она ему. — Я не для этого тебе написала.  
— Тогда зачем?  
— Гребаный здравый смысл, Поттер, — она закатывает глаза. — Волшебный мир мал, и ты, вероятно, станешь одним из тех, кто оказывает на него влияние, даже если однажды не станешь Министром магии. С чего бы мне желать быть твоим врагом? — она слегка вскидывает голову, отбрасывая со щеки выбившуюся прядь волос. — Это не значит, что я хочу быть твоим другом. Бескорыстные, но вежливые знакомые — вот, что самое необходимое. Я уверена, ты согласен.  
— Конечно, — говорит Гарри, совершенно сбитый с толку. — Точно. Тогда я рад, что все уладилось.  
Она резко кивает и тянется к ручке двери.  
— Я сожалею о Малфое, — торопливо выдает он, прежде чем она успевает открыть дверь. Ее ладонь соскальзывает с ручки.  
— Не стоит. Ему станет лучше, — говорит она таким тоном, что он не смеет противоречить.  
Гарри кусает себя за щеку изнутри.  
— Ты знаешь, кто это?..  
— Да, — она все еще стоит лицом к двери.  
— И кто? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Гарри, отбросив даже видимость такта.  
— Это не твое дело.  
— Но… если это кто-то, кого я знаю, может быть, я смогу помочь. Свести их вместе, или еще что-нибудь, — Гарри съеживается, услышав самого себя. Он предлагает сыграть роль свата для Драко Малфоя? От этой мысли его тошнит.  
— _Нет_ , — отрезает Панси.  
— Почему нет?  
— Ты что, не понимаешь? — кричит она, поворачиваясь к нему с маленькими, украшенными драгоценными камнями ладонями, сжатыми в кулаки. — _Никогда_ нельзя произносить имя возлюбленного жертвы.  
— Что? П-почему? — Гарри аж заикается от переизбытка эмоций.  
— Это никому не принесет пользы, — яростно выкрикивает она. — Ты не можешь заставить себя полюбить кого-то другого, даже ради спасения его жизни. Знание только заставит возлюбленного страдать. И если жертва узнает это, то _подтверждение_ того, что их чувства не взаимны, только ухудшит ее состояние.  
— Если он болен, — возражает Гарри, — то разве он уже не знает, что это не так?  
— Дело в отказе, болван. Отказ ускоряет наступление смерти.  
Руки Гарри так и норовят сжаться в кулаки, подражая позе Панси, но вместо этого он сует их в карманы и изображает небрежную сутулость.  
— Возможно, это имеет смысл, — бормочет он. — Прости, ладно? Я не пытаюсь сделать ему больнее. Я бы _не сказал_ этому человеку. Я просто-  
— На этот раз, Поттер, — говорит Панси, — не лезь не в свое дело.

***

В выходные Гарри тащится в библиотеку, полагая, что не выйдет оттуда в течение следующих сорока восьми часов. Хотя он никогда бы не признался Гермионе в этом прямо — а то напросится на очередную лекцию — она не ошиблась, когда сказала, что он отстал по учебе. Поэтому теперь ему нужно сделать три разные работы, которые должны быть готовы к началу следующей недели, а между занятиями и возобновившимися тренировками О.Д., которые стали популярны больше, чем когда-либо, домашнее задание нужно сделать или сейчас, или вообще никогда.  
Он обходит книжные стеллажи, находит стол, который обычно делит с Роном и Гермионой, и останавливается как вкопанный. Драко склоняется над столом, что-то царапая на клочке пергамента и кивая в ответ, пока его собеседник бормочет что-то похожее на названия книг. И речь идет не о ком ином, как о Гермионе.  
Она замечает Гарри прежде, чем он успевает уйти. Драко прослеживает за направлением ее взгляда и морщится. Его ресницы вздрагивают, и он опускает взгляд, встряхивая пергамент, чтобы высушить его. На бледных тощих руках виднеются чернильные пятна. Гарри стоит достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть тонкие костяшки пальцев и голубые вены на запястьях.  
Он уже несколько недель не был так близко к Драко. Как только стало общеизвестно, что Драко умирает, тот перестал воевать с Гарри. И вообще перестал его признавать. Больше никаких ругательств в коридорах, никаких мелких саботажей на уроках зельеварения, никаких перебранок, когда пересекаются на пути к Большому залу, и абсолютно никаких драк. Это должно было бы принести облегчение, но есть что-то тревожное в этой послушной, выцветшей версии Драко, из-за чего Гарри зависает в чувстве неуравновешенности, как будто он опустил ногу, ожидая еще одну ступеньку лестницы, но обнаружил, что уже достиг вершины, сам того не заметив. Неужели так закончится семилетнее соперничество? Выдохнув, Драко вежливо кивает и без каких-либо интонаций бросает «Поттер», когда проносится мимо него по пути из библиотеки.  
Драко убегает прежде, чем Гарри успевает оторвать свою челюсть от пола. Он обходит вокруг Гермионы.  
— Когда вы с _ним_ подружились? — спрашивает он, стараясь говорить небрежно, но эта попытка обречена на провал.  
Она закатывает глаза.  
— Нас вряд ли можно назвать друзьями, Гарри, но мы вежливы друг с другом. На первой неделе в Хогвартсе он даже извинился за то, что называл меня грязнокровкой. Иногда мы обмениваемся конспектами по арифмантике.  
Гарри шлепает свою сумку на стул напротив нее, но не садится.  
— Что он хотел?  
— Он изучает болезнь Ханахаки. Он прочитал базовые книги по этой тематике, а теперь ищет шире: изучает другие случаи физического ухудшения, связанные с собственной магией волшебника, обращающейся против него. Он хотел знать, читала ли я что-нибудь стоящее его времени. Я предложила ему несколько названий, — тон Гермионы легок, но ее глаза проницательно смотрят на Гарри.  
— Он что, ищет лекарство? — спрашивает он и неторопливо роется в сумке, вытаскивая оттуда пергамент, перо и книги, а потом просто стоит и теребит ремень, как придурок.  
— Он этого не говорил, но я думаю, что это так, — подтверждает она. Ну, это уже кое-что, по крайней мере, этот мерзавец не собирается просто сдаться и умереть.  
— Точно. Кстати, — начинает Гарри, — я кое-что забыл. Присмотри за моими вещами, ладно?  
Он не совсем понимает, что делает, когда оставляет Гермиону сидеть там. Он открывает двери библиотеки и понимает, что срывается на бег, как только выходит в коридор, мчась вниз к подземельям, заворачивает за угол-  
…И почти сталкивается с Драко, который прислоняется к стене спиной к Гарри, у его ног брызги лепестков лилии, а ладонь сжимает горло, пока он пытается отдышаться.  
— Э-э… — тянет Гарри. — Все в порядке, Малфой?  
— Отлично, Поттер, — бесцветным голосом произносит Драко, вытирая розовую слюну с губ своим претенциозным носовым платком с монограммой и стараясь не смотреть на Гарри.  
— Почему, э-э, почему у тебя кровь, разве это не просто цветы… — начинает Гарри, но Драко фыркает и стреляет в него тем презрительным взглядом, который Гарри слишком хорошо знает, и он сразу чувствует, как знакомая ненависть поднимается в груди.  
— Поттер, — говорит он, каким-то образом превращая фамилию Гарри в оружие, даже не выпрямляясь. — В моих легких расцветают лилии. У них есть корни, обернутые вокруг моего сердца, и листья, грохочущие о мою грудную клетку, и ломаные стебли, застилающие мое горло, и семена в моей крови. Я чувствую вкус лепестков каждый раз, когда глотаю. Этот запах преследует меня во снах. По сравнению с этим, разве немного внутреннего кровотечения действительно так шокирует?  
Гарри отрывает взгляд от пересохших и потрескавшихся губ Драко и смотрит в его глаза, которые еще хуже, затравленные и отчаянные, полностью передающие его холодный покровительственный тон.  
— Единственное, что меня шокирует, это то, что ты способен любить кого-то, кроме самого себя, — язвит Гарри скорее по привычке, чем по-настоящему зло.  
Драко вздрагивает, но быстро приходит в себя. Он вдыхает побольше воздуха, готовый ответить, и Гарри почти может предсказать его ответ слово в слово; они встречаются глазами, сверкая друг на друга и питая ярость. Она течет туда-сюда между ними, как живое существо. В одной из рук Гарри сжимает палочку; губы Драко кривятся в усмешке, от которой Гарри почти чувствует, что выиграл. Драко сейчас скажет что-нибудь ужасное, Гарри накричит на него, и все в этом мире будет хорошо.  
Но.  
Но что-то останавливает Драко. Он прислоняется спиной к стене, прежде чем напряжение успевает вскипеть, и разрывает зрительный контакт. С губ срывается слабый беспомощный кашель и следующий за этим поток лепестков. Гарри видит вблизи, как тяжело вздымается грудь Драко, и как он изо всех сил пытается вдохнуть, в то время как его легкие вытесняют лилии — иногда только лепестки, похожие на лоскутки белого шелка, а иногда целые цветочные бутоны, мягкие столбики в центрах которых трепещут.  
Драко давится ими, но не может перестать кашлять, и Гарри видит, как серебристо-серые глаза наполняются слезами боли, прежде чем Драко смежает веки и отворачивается. Внезапная вспышка паники пронзает Гарри; насколько он знает, Драко может упасть замертво в любую секунду. Гарри хватает его, поддерживая одной рукой за плечо, а другой крепко сжимая затылок, Драко вздрагивает и задыхается. Проходит слишком много времени, когда цветы перестают появляться; он кашляет еще несколько раз, слабо, разбрызгивая капли крови.  
А как только приходит в себя, грубо отмахивается от Гарри.  
— Если ты меня простишь, — огрызается он, — я хотел бы провести свои несколько последних дней, занимаясь чем-то более приятным, чем разборки с очкастым гриффиндорским придурком.  
— Сам придурок, — машинально обзывается в ответ Гарри, но потом до него доходит смысл слов Драко. — _Дней_?  
— Возможно. Я не знаю. Но у меня осталось совсем немного времени, — говорит Драко. — Что случилось, Поттер? Не надоело еще играть в Спасителя? Напрягаешь свой крошечный мозг, чтобы еще раз стать героем?  
— Вовсе нет. Это лучшее, что случится в Хогвартсе за последние годы, — уничижительно говорит Гарри, что, конечно же, полный абсурд, потому что он пролетел через Адский огонь, чтобы спасти этого парня, конечно, он не хочет его смерти, но зачем-то он все же говорит все это. — Хотел бы я знать, кто это, я бы пожал ему руку.  
Драко улыбается, но его улыбка ужасна; похоже, ему сейчас больно сильнее, чем от кашля. Гарри открывает рот, чтобы извиниться, взять свои слова обратно — он действительно зашел слишком далеко — но Драко говорит:  
— Даже _ты_ не можешь иметь все, что хочешь, — и уходит, не оглядываясь.  
Гарри смотрит ему в спину, пока тот не исчезает за углом, и удивляется, как — так всегда бывает с Драко — все вышло из-под контроля так быстро.

***

В тот вечер Драко пропускает ужин.  
Глаза Гарри снова и снова обшаривают стол слизеринцев, но у него нет другого выбора, кроме как сделать вывод, что Драко не придет. И только Панси, которая накладывает себе на тарелку салат и кажется не более несчастной, чем обычно, успокаивает его.  
Гермиона толкает его локтем.  
— Ищешь кого-то? — спрашивает она, приподняв брови.  
Он качает головой и опускает глаза в тарелку. Гарри точно не может сказать ей, что после того, как стал свидетелем ужасающей сцены, когда цветы разрывали Драко изнутри, пока он сам понапрасну стоял рядом, просто увидеть Драко все еще дышащим было бы облегчением.  
— Ну, — говорит Гермиона, — если ты кого-то _ищешь_ , то я бы посоветовала тебе проверить больничное крыло.  
Гарри удивленно оглядывается на нее, но она полностью поглощена книгой, которую положила открытой на стол вместо тарелки, когда сама тарелка стоит у нее на коленях. Рон слишком занят спором с Симусом и Дином, чтобы заметить, когда Гарри встает; Джинни и Невилл украдкой поглядывают на него, но уже знают, что лучше не пытаться остановить. Гермиона только слегка вздыхает и переворачивает страницу одной рукой, другой она накалывает на вилку кусочек пастушьего пирога.  
Как только Гарри выходит из Большого зала, он бросается бежать, мчится в свою спальню за мантией-невидимкой, чтобы надеть ее, прежде чем проникнуть в больничное крыло. Он ждет у входа несколько минут, чтобы отдышаться, а потом толкает дверь и проскальзывает внутрь.  
Драко — единственный пациент. Он лежит на самой дальней от двери койке, окруженный двумя волшебниками, одетыми в лимонно-зеленые одежды целителей Святого Мунго. Мадам Помфри и профессор МакГонагалл стоят в стороне, наблюдая, как целители в тандеме накладывают заклинание, которое окутывает Драко мерцающим белым светом. Приблизившись, Гарри видит, что свет парит в нескольких дюймах над телом Драко и, кажется, исследует контур его силуэта, как волшебный рентгеновский луч. Он пронизан черными и красными нитями, которые сходятся вместе над теми местами, где должны находиться сердце, легкие, горло и желудок Драко. У Гарри складывается такое чувство, что проекция не должна так выглядеть.  
Целители заканчивают заклинание, и свет рассеивается.  
— Сработало? — спрашивает Драко, приподнимаясь на локтях.  
— Да, результаты совершенно ясны, — говорит один из целителей.  
— Миссис Малфой уже едет, — говорит профессор МакГонагалл. — Возможно, нам следует ее подождать.  
Драко собирается возразить, но в этот момент дверь распахивается, и в комнату врывается Нарцисса Малфой. Она игнорирует всех и склоняется над распростертым на кровати сыном. Он осторожно приподнимается, чтобы поцеловать ее в щеку; она убирает белокурую челку с его изможденного лица и заставляет лечь обратно на подушки. Они не говорят друг другу ни слова, но один их взгляд друг на друга, кажется, передает больше, чем может любое количество слов. Миссис Малфой выпрямляется и поворачивается к людям в ногах кровати Драко.  
Профессор МакГонагалл представляет двух волшебников как целителей Росса и Донована, специалистов по болезни Ханахаки.  
— Ну как? — требует миссис Малфой, обращая свой пронизывающий взгляд на целителей; на одно леденящее душу мгновение Гарри возвращается в Запретный лес и почти чувствует дыхание Нарциссы на своем лице, когда она спрашивает, мертв ли ее сын.  
 _Возьми себя в руки, приятель_ , мрачно думает он. Достаточно одного _слова_ матери Малфоя, чтобы поколебать его и вернуть в то время.  
Целитель Росс откашливается.  
— Мы провели полное диагностическое обследование, и я боюсь, что о такой процедуре не может быть и речи.  
Драко вздрагивает. Гарри пристально смотрит на затылок целителя. По мнению Гарри, этот человек вполне мог бы поработать над своим врачебным тактом. Ну в самом деле, не стоит так откровенничать перед умирающим парнем.  
Словно размышляя в том же ключе, вмешивается целитель Донован.  
— Об этом _не может быть и речи_ , мадам, — говорит он. — Если ваш сын согласится на эту процедуру, мы будем обязаны подчиниться его воле. Тем не менее, я бы не рекомендовал этого делать.  
Миссис Малфой смотрит на него так же холодно, как твердая ледяная стена. Драко опускает глаза. Эти целители говорят о нем так, будто его вообще нет в комнате, да и он, кажется, не обращает внимания на разговор, хотя Гарри уверен, улавливает каждое слово.  
— И почему же не стоит? — вмешивается профессор МакГонагалл. Чем суровее она становится, тем сильнее слышен ее акцент. Но мадам Помфри мрачно качает головой.  
— Я никогда не лечила случаев с Ханахаки, и я не могу притворяться, что понимаю все детали результатов этого теста, — говорит она, — но даже я могу сказать, что попытка процедуры поставит жизнь мистера Малфоя под угрозу.  
— Предложенное лечение — это совершенно новая экспериментальная процедура, которая включает хирургическое удаление болезни, — отрывисто говорит целитель Росс. — Это означает, вдумайтесь, что мы будем извлекать не только цветы, корни и семена, но еще и удалим _эмоциональные_ причины болезни. То есть чувства вашего сына к его возлюбленному исчезнут.  
— Да, мы на это надеемся, — сухо говорит миссис Малфой, — иначе, я могу только предположить, что симптомы вернутся.  
— Да, — говорит целитель Донован. — Для пациентов, преодолевающих новую любовь, этот вариант лечения может быть более жизнеспособным и представлять меньший риск. Но с Драко все не так. Когда корни цветов так глубоко проникли в сердце — когда чувство привязанности стало основополагающей частью самого существа жертвы — вырвать их было бы катастрофой. Тело разрушится так же, как рухнуло бы дерево, если бы срубили его ствол.  
— Говорите яснее, — холодно говорит миссис Малфой. — Ваше хваленое прорывное лечение работает только на пациентах, которые _недавно_ заболели?  
Целитель Донован, надо отдать ему должное, не пугается.  
— Конечно, нет, но длительную любовь гораздо сложнее извлечь, чем, скажем, влюбленность, независимо от того, как быстро проявляется сама болезнь или как быстро симптомы переходят в окончательную стадию. Ваш сын, вероятно, любит этого человека уже довольно долгое время, — он наконец-то обращается к Драко. — Сколько вам было лет, когда-  
— Одиннадцать, — бормочет Драко.  
— Ох, — говорит целитель. — Это все объясняет. Детские привязанности, которые расцветают в настоящую любовь, труднее всего всколыхнуть. То, что вы любите в детстве, во многих случаях решает, кто вы есть. В большинстве, я бы сказал.  
— Но твои симптомы начались только в шестнадцать лет. Прошло меньше двух лет, — протестует миссис Малфой.  
— Потому что именно тогда я понял, что мы никогда… что нет никакой надежды, — хмуро признается он. — Был момент, после которого даже самые дикие мои фантазии и иллюзии не смогли заставить поверить, что мы… это не имеет значения.  
Миссис Малфой открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но Драко свешивает ноги с кровати. Горло сжимается, как будто он пытается сдержать кашель, но тот все равно вырывается из него клубами воздуха и лепестков, прежде чем Драко наклоняется и хватает маленькую корзину, которую кто-то предусмотрительно поставил рядом с кроватью. Когда кашель затихает, корзина почти переполнена лилиями. Драко утыкается лбом в колено и прерывисто вздыхает. Его голос хриплый, когда он, ни на кого не глядя, произносит:  
— Мы зря теряем время. Они сказали, что не могут этого сделать.  
— Я полагаю, ты доволен, — говорит миссис Малфой со смесью гнева и беспокойства, что делает ее удивительно похожей на миссис Уизли. — Ты искал причину, чтобы сказать «нет».  
— Я больше не хочу об этом говорить, — Драко трет рукавом рот. Одежда свисает с него, осознает Гарри, а когда Драко встает на ноги, то слегка покачивается, как будто может упасть в любой момент. Тем не менее, он поднимает острый подбородок, выпрямляет костлявое тело и ковыляет из комнаты с таким изяществом, на какое только способен, когда чудовищный сад прорастает в его внутренностях.  
Гарри, сидя в своем темном углу под относительно безопасной мантией, пошатывается. Драко Малфой — глупый, скользкий хулиган, который никогда не позволял легкой мишени оставаться безнаказанной; тот, кто был любимцем Снейпа и Амбридж; тот, кто пошел и получил Темную Метку на руку — влюблен.  
Нет, даже больше.  
Драко Малфой настолько влюблен, что даже самая продвинутая медицинская магия, которую может предложить волшебный мир, ничего не способно с этим поделать. Драко Малфой настолько влюблен, что его тело станет недееспособным и умрет, если эта любовь будет отнята у него. Любовь Драко Малфоя к этому таинственному человеку является _основополагающей_ для самой его сущности.  
У Гарри кружится голова. Все это не имеет никакого смысла, если только Драко сейчас не влюблен в какого-нибудь Пожирателя Смерти, запертого в Азкабане. Эта мысль вызывает у Гарри такую волну отвращения, и он, должно быть, издает какой-то звук, потому что профессор МакГонагалл смотрит — он бы поклялся на могиле Гриффиндора — прямо на него.  
Гарри задерживает дыхание, он внезапно уверен, что она знает о его присутствии. Но МакГонагалл ничего не говорит и через несколько мгновений отворачивается. Он тихо выдыхает, сам не заметив, когда задержал дыхание, и начинает пробираться к двери, не желая больше испытывать судьбу.  
— Джентльмены, — говорит МакГонагалл целителям. — Благодарю вас за то, что вы проделали этот путь и осмотрели моего ученика. Хотя, должна признаться, ваш диагноз оставляет меня с тяжелым сердцем.  
— Ханахаки — это сложная болезнь, — говорит целитель Росс. — Мы еще многого не понимаем. Скажите мне, есть ли шанс, что возлюбленный мальчика ответит ему взаимностью?  
 _Очевидно, нет_ , думает Гарри, уже на полпути к двери. _Иначе он бы не заболел, не так ли?_  
Но загадочный ответ профессора МакГонагалл преследует его еще долго:  
— Если это тот, о ком я думаю, — сухо говорит она, — то даже _возлюбленный_ , как вы выразились, вряд ли знает ответ на этот вопрос.

***

Гарри не знает, что беспокоит его больше: мысль о том, что Драко способен испытывать столь сильные чувства к кому-то… или тот факт, что сам Гарри, напротив, не чувствовал ничего, кроме оцепенения с тех пор, как закончилась война.  
Честно говоря, сейчас он чувствует себя более живым, когда летает или препирается с Драко. Вот только Драко больше не может бороться.  
Ему потребовалась одна ночь беспокойного сна — даже меньше, по правде говоря, — чтобы решить, что он должен помочь Драко. Гарри спас ему жизнь и защитил на суде даже после всего того неправильного, что он сделал, потому что знал, что в нем есть что-то хорошее. _Это_ что-то хорошее, думает Гарри. Любовь, которую Драко чувствует, должна быть тем добром в нем, которое не дало Темному Лорду и ошибкам отца поглотить его. Он не должен быть наказан за это хорошее чувство в нем.  
Последний раз он разговаривал с Драко во время катастрофической стычки возле библиотеки. На этот раз Гарри разыскивает его, решив, что все будет по-другому. Голос Гермионы в его голове говорит о _комплексе героя_ , и Рон не выглядит удивленным, когда видит Гарри, уткнувшегося носом в Карту Мародеров, но Гарри не может беспокоиться об этом. У него сейчас важное задание.  
Похоже, Драко никогда не остается на одном месте. Он периодически ходит в библиотеку, чтобы взять или сдать книги, но что касается места, где он проводит свои исследования, то он занимает пустые классы, Выручай-комнату, различные места вокруг озера, тень под трибунами для квиддича, кухню, Башню Астрономии. Гарри не хочет раскрыть, что следил за местонахождением Драко, поэтому ждет, когда его точка на Карте снова появится в библиотеке, и подлавливает там, когда тот появляется со стопкой книг в руках.  
— Дай-ка, — говорит Гарри, протягивая руки, — я возьму несколько.  
Глаза Драко — единственная часть его лица, видимая поверх шаткой горки, и они сверкают.  
— Я еще не умер, Поттер, — огрызается он. — Я сам могу нести свои чертовы книги.  
— Я вовсе не это имел в виду, — говорит Гарри, поморщившись. — Послушай, я сожалею о том, что сказал раньше.  
Драко усмехается. Он поднимает книги выше и обходит вокруг Гарри, чтобы продолжить свой путь.  
— Ты мог бы хотя бы использовать заклинание левитации-  
— Я знаю о нем, и я буду использовать заклинание _тогда_ и только тогда, когда оно мне понадобится. Сейчас оно мне ни к чему.  
Гарри плетется за ним с пустыми руками, а Драко совершает опасное путешествие: пошатываясь, спускается на два лестничных пролета в подземелье. Он выбирает пустой класс рядом с тем, где у них проходят зелья, пинает дверь, открывая ее, и, наконец, сгружает книги на пол.  
Он запыхался и теперь очень плохо пытается это скрыть.  
— Ты… все еще здесь… Поттер? — выдавливает Драко, притворяясь удивленным и одновременно стараясь перестать задыхаться. Он красный, и на лбу у него блестит легкий пот; его слишком большой воротник перекосился, сползая почти полностью с одного плеча, и Гарри может разглядеть кусочек шрама от сектумсемпры, выглядывающего из-за рубашки. Гарри ненавидит этот шрам, но он напоминает ему, что нельзя терять самообладание, когда Драко добавляет, задыхаясь: — Я вижу… ничего не изменилось. Все еще… отчаянно нуждаешься в моем внимании… да?  
 _Он такой жалкий, что я даже не могу сердиться_ , думает Гарри.  
— Гермиона сказала мне, что ты изучаешь Ханахаки, — говорит Гарри, — что ищешь лекарство.  
— Нет никакого лекарства, — отрезает Драко. — Я его не ищу. Я собираюсь _создать_ его.  
— Как?  
— Я над этим работаю.  
— Оу, — Гарри шаркнул носком ботинка по каменному полу. — Уверен, все пошло бы гораздо быстрее, если бы кто-нибудь помог тебе разобраться с этими книгами.  
— И что, ты предлагаешь себя? — скептически тянет Драко, как будто уверенно ожидает, что ответ будет _нет_ , но Гарри кивает. — Зачем тебе это? — он выглядит искренне озадаченным, почти подозрительным.  
— Эм, ну, — выдает Гарри, — Я беспокоюсь о твоей маме.  
Он не собирался этого говорить. Это едва ли правда.  
— Прошу прощения? — решительно переспрашивает Драко.  
— Ты слышал, что я сказал на суде над ней, — говорит Гарри, решив придерживаться этой истории. — Я бы умер, если бы не она. Она бросила вызов Волдеморту ради тебя. Было бы крайне несправедливо, если бы она потеряла тебя сейчас, вот так.  
Лицо Драко ничего не выражает, губы сжаты в тонкую линию, глаза спокойные и немигающие, когда он смотрит на Гарри. Так он выглядит, когда что-то решает или глубоко задумывается и не хочет выдавать свои эмоции.  
— Если ты собираешься остаться, — наконец говорит Драко, — тебе нужно будет тщательно следовать моим инструкциям, чтобы мы не пропустили ничего важного.  
— Ты всю свою жизнь ждал, чтобы командовать мной, не так ли? — весело предполагает Гарри, и Драко почти улыбается.  
Исследование с Драко совсем не похоже на исследования с его друзьями. В Драко есть выносливость Гермионы и неуязвимая сосредоточенность, когда речь заходит о долгих часах чтения, но он любит поговорить. И ничего не может с собой поделать. В тот первый день, проведенный вместе, Драко удалось сохранять холодное молчание в течение полных десяти минут, прежде чем он начал болтать.  
Он говорит о… очень многих вещах. В основном он любит использовать Гарри в качестве резонатора для своих идей и теорий, которые он пытается разработать в голове, прежде чем выплеснуть их на бумагу. Драко все также мигрирует по всему замку, когда работает, но с Гарри они проводят меньше времени внутри замка и больше блуждая по его территории. У озера есть одно место — под большим деревом с раскидистыми ветвями, отбрасывающими тень на берег и воду, словно широкие поля шляпы, — которое Гарри начинает считать «их».  
Как ни печально, Гарри становится лаборантом Драко, когда тот экспериментирует на себе.  
— Все можно вылечить с помощью зелий, — твердо говорит он Гарри. — Просто нужно найти то, которое подойдет.  
А под «найти» он подразумевает «изобрести».  
Он держит наготове связку безоаровых камней — «Здесь их десятки, откуда у тебя столько…» «Деньги, Поттер. Деньги — вот, что решает» — но не принимает никаких других мер безопасности.  
— Э-э, — как-то рано утром решает спросить Гарри, — Слагхорн или Помфри знают, что ты делаешь?  
— Конечно, нет. Они бы мне не разрешили, — говорит Драко и глотает лимонно-зеленую микстуру, которая не избавляет от цветов, но заставляет выблевывать все остальное из желудка в течение следующих нескольких часов. Даже безоар не помогает; тело Драко устраивает настоящий бунт и заставляет стоять на коленях в ванной комнате большую часть вечера. Гарри пропускает ужин, чтобы неловко дежурить у кабинки — Драко отказывается впустить его.  
— Тебе еще нужна вода? — спрашивает он.  
— Просто уйди, Поттер, — жалобно стонет Драко. Гарри закатывает глаза. Он не может сказать, расстроен Драко больше рвотой или тем фактом, что у нее есть свидетель.  
— Я не собираюсь оставлять тебя вот так, — говорит Гарри. Молчание Драко в ответ удивительно влияет на него: он чувствует, что краснеет даже сильнее, чем от любого количества поющих валентинок или десертов с любовным зельем, когда-либо для него сделанных. Он откашливается. — Как бы там ни было, должно быть, приятно вытошнить хоть раз что-то, кроме цветов. Наслаждайся этим, пока не прошло.  
— Поешь дерьма, ты, чертов-... — слова обрываются очередным сильном приступом рвоты. Гарри вздыхает и садится на пол, прислонившись спиной к двери в ожидании Драко.  
Драко сказал, что у него осталось всего несколько дней жизни, но сам же и опровергнул собственный прогноз. Его состояние оценивается как тяжелое. Ему не становится лучше, и симптомы внезапно могут ухудшиться, но проходит неделя, затем вторая, Гарри так и не узнает о худшем, а Драко все еще дышит. Когда Гарри не в классе или не с О.Д., он с Драко, и помогать ему — это не такая работа, которую он ожидал, даже в те моменты, когда Драко закатывает рукава, и Гарри сталкивается с выцветшим темным пятном на его руке. Этот Драко не тот же самый мальчик, который принял Метку. Его оскорбления потеряли свою безжалостность; Гарри может легко огрызнуться в ответ или просто посмеяться вместе с ним. Их споры даже забавны. В остальном Драко ничем не отличается от мальчика, с которым Гарри вырос. Он все еще разговаривает кулаками. Он все еще преувеличивает до такой степени, что лжет, если думает, что это сделает историю лучше. Он все еще делает драму из всего, включая сплетни, которыми делятся на Слизерине, и Драко заботится о том, чтобы делиться только сплетнями, которые выставляют его друзей в выгодном свете и которые настолько нелестны, насколько это возможно в случае с теми, кого он терпеть не может.  
Гарри воспринимает каждое его слово с долей скептицизма. Но ему никогда не бывает скучно.  
Но иногда Драко ведет себя более сдержанно. Он смотрит на Гарри так, будто в его действиях есть какой-то подвох, как будто ждет, что тот отвернется от него. А Гарри еще не готов сказать, что этого не произойдет. Что ему стало нравиться общаться с Драко.  
Что ему начал нравиться Драко.  
Гермиона тоже иногда помогает им в исследованиях, хотя Драко настаивает, чтобы она ставила приоритетнее всего свои занятия для сдачи ТРИТОНов (даже если до них _месяцы_ ), но Гарри не возражает, потому что он вдруг понимает, что ему нравится, когда они работают только вдвоем: он и Драко. Драко забавный, когда не пытается активно свести Гарри с ума. Он умнее, чем Гарри когда-либо думал о нем, потому что для него всегда было так, что единственный человек с лучшими оценками — это Гермиона. Если Гарри в плохом настроении, Драко, кажется, понимает, когда оставить его в покое, а когда уколоть побольнее, чтобы Гарри понял, какой он мудак, и вышел из этого состояния. Иногда Гарри теряет долгие секунды, рассматривая изгиб челюсти или шеи Драко, его ключицы, линию плеч и позвоночника, угловатую грацию рук. Он поразительно выглядит, вот и все, но если бы Гермиона проводила с ними больше времени, она бы… она бы все неправильно поняла.  
Но именно Гермиона тот человек, к которому он идет, когда у него есть вопросы, которые он не может задать напрямую Драко. Например, такие вопросы, как:  
 _Как долго кто-то когда-либо жил с болезнью Ханахаки?_ (Недолго.)  
Или:  
 _Существуют ли заклинания, чтобы прекратить потерю веса?_ (Да, но ни одного, которое смогло бы противодействовать побочным эффектам Ханахаки.)  
Или:  
 _Если мы заставим возлюбленного жертвы выпить любовное зелье, это избавит его от симптомов?_ («Гарри!» «Только как временный ва-» «Ты с ума сошел?!» «Конечно же мы спросим, согласен ли он-» «Сбегай до Малфоя и услышишь, что он думает по этому поводу». «…»)  
Или:  
 _Почему лилии?_  
Этот конкретный вопрос приходит ему в голову не сразу. Поначалу он был слишком занят тем, что Драко откашливает цветы, чтобы беспокоиться о том, что конкретно это за цветы; позже он предполагает — на подсознательном уровне, даже не обдумав это как следует — что цветы или случайны, или каким-то неясным образом связаны с личностью жертвы.  
— Нет, — говорит Гермиона. — Лилии имеют большое значение, как для него, так и для его возлюбленного. При Ханахаки обычно так и происходит. Цветок всегда имеет значение для одного или обоих из них.  
Это заставляет шестеренки в голове Гарри крутиться. Он пытается избежать размышлений о том, кто же этот «возлюбленный». Драко не хочет, чтобы он знал. Гарри и сам по большей части не думает, что хочет это знать. Но он ничего не может с собой поделать. Каждая подсказка, которую он находит, — это еще одна трещина на фасаде его незаинтересованности, и вскоре он уже ломает голову над ответом.  
Это кто-то, кого Драко знает по крайней мере с одиннадцати лет. Может быть, еще один ученик Хогвартса; это очевидно и наиболее вероятно. Но это также может быть и кто-то, кто не посещает Хогвартс, гламурный друг, которого Драко видит во время каникул со своей семьей во Франции. Это может быть даже какой-нибудь учитель, буэ.  
Это кто-то, кого Драко ассоциирует с лилиями, или для кого лилии имеют значение. Конечно, как говорит Гермиона, лилии — это цветы смерти и траура, используемые в похоронных службах и мемориалах… и почти все, кого Драко знает, достигли совершеннолетия в военное время. Если лилии имеют значение для возлюбленного, то это не сильно сужает кругозор.  
Это кто-то, чьи отношения с Драко изменились безвозвратно, когда Драко было шестнадцать. Может быть, он поссорился с объектом своей привязанности. А может быть, этот человек влюбился в кого-то другого. Это событие, каким бы оно ни было, и вызвало болезнь Драко.  
Гарри пробегает мысленный список всех слизеринцев и чудаковатых когтевранцев, с которым Драко регулярно виделся, но он оттолкнул почти их всех за шестой курс по совершенно неромантичным причинам. Любой из этих людей мог быть _тем самым_ человеком. А Драко — бисексуал, что удваивает количество потенциальных кандидатов.  
Размышления обо всех красивых девушках и парнях, которые могли бы привлечь внимание Драко — это утомительное, разочаровывающее занятие, которое заставляет Гарри хотеть вылезти из кожи, как из зудящего свитера, или, возможно, сломать что-нибудь из мебели.  
Драко замечает. Конечно же, он замечает. Драко всегда замечает то, чего Гарри не хотел бы ему показывать.  
Они выбрали тенистое место во дворе, чтобы заниматься исследованиями. Драко работает так же усердно, как и всегда, но прямо сейчас, когда он читает о смертях, мутациях и различных других ужасных судьбах, которые люди пережили, слишком многое доказывает, что его нервы сдают. Он не говорит, не жалуется, но что-то в лице или языке тела выдает его.  
Драко заговаривает о плохом настроении Гарри со свойственным ему тактом.  
— Кто сегодня засунул метлу тебе в задницу, Поттер? — растягивает он слова.  
Раньше это было бы началом громкой перепалки. Но сейчас Гарри оживляется.  
— Давай так и сделаем, — говорит он. Драко приподнимает одну бровь и ухмыляется, а Гарри закатывает глаза. — Я имею в виду полетаем. Я уже сто лет не летал.  
Из справедливости к другим студентам, восьмикурсников не допустили в команды по квиддичу. Гарри отчаянно скучает по нему, но не так сильно, как Рон, и он уверен, что Драко тоже испытывает что-то подобное. Конечно же, Драко не колеблется.  
— Матч ловцов? — спрашивает он.  
— Если так не терпится, чтобы тебе надрали задницу, — говорит Гарри.  
— Это мы еще посмотрим, Поттер.  
Они расходятся, чтобы бросить свои книги и сумки в общежития и забрать метлы; Гарри заходит на кухню, чтобы захватить пару бутербродов, которые они съедают по пути на поле. Драко достает из ящика с оборудованием снитч и подбрасывает его в воздух, пока они садятся на метлы.  
Они встречаются взглядами поверх ручек метел, и Гарри кажется, что он наконец проснулся от долгого сна.  
Не говоря ни слова, они в унисон взлетают в небо за снитчем. Когда два ловца одни в воздухе, без других игроков, мячей, от которых нужно уклоняться, отвлекающего шума толпы и когда ловцы почти равны, как Гарри и Драко, игра превращается в бурлящую адреналином, разгоняющую кровь и зашкаливающую пульс воздушную дуэль.  
— До пяти? — предлагает Драко, и Гарри утвердительно кивает, но они ловят снитч так быстро, что игра растягивается до девяти, до пятнадцати раундов. А потом они сбиваются со счета. Ни один из них не должен притворяться вежливым или честным; это чистое соревнование, и с того момента, как они взлетели, между ними не было больше ярда или около того. Если Гарри пытается стряхнуть Драко с хвоста, тот отвечает ему петлей, нырком и перекатыванием с небрежной, маниакальной ухмылкой. Если Драко пытается застать Гарри врасплох головокружительными, ошеломляющими кругами по стадиону — пролетая так низко, что почти задевает сиденья трибун или так высоко, что Гарри трудно дышать — Гарри предвидит каждое его движение и следует за ним без малейшего колебания. По большей части они забывают, что снитч летает на поле, пока один из них не замечает его и не кричит об этом; тогда они начинают беспроигрышный воздушный спринт к цели, петляя над и под друг другом и бесстыдно толкаясь локтями, когда приближаются все ближе и ближе к снитчу. Несколько раз Гарри или Драко случайно хватают друг друга за запястье (Драко каждый раз _утверждает_ , что это случайно), и снитч ускользает от них обоих. Ни один из них не замечает, когда небо темнеет от угрожающих серых перьев облаков.  
Когда начинается дождь, Гарри убирает снитч и присоединяется к Драко в воздухе. Они делают ставки на то, кто из них сможет сделать лучшие финты и другие, более опасные и безрассудные маневры, такие как игра в труса, явно созданная для того, чтобы вызвать сердечный приступ у мадам Трюк. К счастью, вокруг нет никого, кто мог бы вбить им в головы хоть немного здравого смысла, так что они вдвоем продолжают летать, пока метлы не становятся слишком скользкими, чтобы крепко держаться. Драко, летящий вниз головой с руками за спиной, обхватив свою метлу только бедрами, смеется так сильно, что почти падает, когда Гарри скользит руками по древку метлы и ударяется о него лбом, в попытке повернуться. А потом Гарри говорит:  
— По крайней мере, я не похож на чертову летучую мышь-альбиноса, ты, полный идиот, — и Драко смеется еще громче и все-таки соскальзывает с метлы. Он болтается на ней, обхватив древко коленом, чтобы не сломать себе шею, и ждет, пока Гарри придет и поймает его. Драко даже не выглядит испуганным.  
— Спаси меня, Поттер! — кричит он высоким девичьим голосом, приложив тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу, как будто упал в обморок, вися вверх ногами более чем в пятидесяти футах над землей. (Гарри почти оставляет его там).  
Вот тогда-то они и решают закругляться; дождь льет как из ведра, и Гарри почти уверен, что промок до нитки. Они приземляются на поле, которое по сути представляет собой лужу грязи, и сразу же толкают друг друга. Гарри клянется, что Драко начал это. Драко утверждает, что Гарри поставил ему подножку.  
(Гарри мог случайно поставить ему подножку. Потому что он стоял ближе, чем было необходимо, и не видел собственных ног).  
Гарри никогда не видел, чтобы Драко улыбался так бесхитростно и лучезарно. Он чувствует себя немного пьяным. Он даже не возражает быть покрытым грязью; он надеется, что Драко снова толкнет его, просто чтобы Гарри мог снова коснуться его.  
— Мне жаль, что мы сегодня больше ничего не разобрали, — говорит Гарри, когда они останавливаются в сарае для метел, чтобы перевести дух, прежде чем бешено помчаться под дождем обратно в замок. Он только сейчас понял, как стало поздно и что они потратили полдня — один из, возможно, последних дней Драко — по большей части бездельничая.  
Драко качает головой.  
— Вовсе нет. Мне это было нужно, — говорит он. — Я скучал по полетам.  
Гарри просится на язык несколько ответов: _я скучал по полетам с тобой_ , почти говорит он, или _мы можем полетать снова, когда захочешь_ , или _воздух твоя стихия, ты был создан для этого_ , но срабатывает какой-то глубоко скрытый инстинкт, и он удерживает все это внутри.  
Драко спрашивает:  
— Готов?  
Гарри отвечает:  
— Может, подождем немного, и все прояснится?  
Драко фыркает:  
— Испугался, Поттер?  
И Гарри с грохотом распахивает дверь и без предупреждения выбегает, оставив Драко возмущенно кричать ему вслед, но бежать следом. Мгновение ушло. Но Гарри все еще ухмыляется, когда возвращается в Гриффиндорскую башню.  
Он уверен, что выглядит глупо: промокший насквозь и грязный, с него капает повсюду, очки сбились набок, пахнет потом и полиролью для швабр, но даже сморщенные носы Парвати и Лаванды или напряженный взгляд Гермионы не портят ему настроение. И только после того, как он принимает душ, переодевается в свои самые удобные джинсы и свитер и падает на кровать, он понимает, что Рон тут, в комнате, лежит на своей кровати с забытым журналом по квиддичу в руках и очень мрачным выражением лица и наблюдает за Гарри. В последний раз, когда Гарри видел Рона таким серьезным, он был в траурной одежде.  
— Привет, — говорит Гарри.  
— Значит, вышел полетать? В такую погоду? — как бы походя интересуется Рон.  
— Мы не ожидали этого. Клянусь, раньше было солнечно.  
Гарри слишком поздно осознает свою ошибку.  
— Солнечно было около четырех часов назад. Ты все это время был на улице? — уточняет Рон, а потом, немного помолчав, добавляет: — Мы?  
— Эм, да. Мы с Малфоем, — говорит Гарри. — Нам нужно было отдохнуть от исследований, поэтому я подумал…  
 _Я не сделал ничего плохого_ , напоминает себе Гарри. Он с вызовом садится и хватает ботинки.  
— Умираю с голоду. Пойду-ка я на кухню. Хочешь чего-нибудь?  
Рон тоже садится.  
— Гермиона велела мне ничего тебе не говорить.  
— Говорить… что? — спрашивает Гарри, его пальцы соскальзывают, когда он пытается завязать шнурки. Он смотрит на Рона, который ерзает и дергает подол своей рубашки, и, кажется, чувствует себя так же неуютно, как и Гарри.  
 _Это всего лишь Рон_ , говорит он себе. Он и его лучший друг смотрят друг на друга через промежуток между их кроватями. Рон тяжело вздыхает, отчего его ярко-рыжая челка, которой реально нужна стрижка, свисает на глаза.  
— Я понимаю, ты пытаешься помочь Малфою, — говорит Рон, — но ты слишком увлекся этим.  
— Слишком увлекся спасением чьей-то жизни? — удивленно уточняет Гарри.  
— В том-то и дело. Это _не спасет_ его. Это все равно что сказать, что ты хочешь спасти кого-то от… О какой магловской болезни нам говорила Гермиона?  
— Рак, — вздыхает Гарри.  
— Точно. Это не то, с чем можно бороться.  
— Ну и что тогда делать? Отказаться от него? Сидеть всем сложа руки и позволить ему угаснуть?  
— Нет, но ты только закончил _воевать_ , Гарри. Неужели тебе правда нужно еще больше горя и страданий в твоей жизни? — Рон проводит рукой по волосам, приглаживая их. — Одно дело, если бы твоя помощь могла что-то изменить. Но Ханахаки — это… поверь мне, я видел, что она может сделать. Ты не сможешь это остановить. На самом деле, никто не может.  
Гарри слышит, что говорит Рон. Он позволяет этим словам проникнуть в его голову, занять пространство в сознании. Он переваривает их снова и снова и рассматривает со всех сторон.  
Никто не может остановить это, говорит Рон. Но это не совсем так.  
 _Один человек может_ , думает Гарри.

***

На следующий день после занятий он находит Драко на их обычном месте у озера. Закат окрашивает воду золотом, и отражение замка темнеет сквозь его расплавленное сияние.  
Драко лежит на животе, подложив под себя открытую книгу, и делает пометки на клочке пергамента, который можно сворачивать бесконечно. Это лист, который Драко использует, когда находит что-то многообещающее; что-то, что действительно может помочь ему или даже привести к исцелению. Большинство из списка уже вычеркнуто, и сегодня Гарри не может заставить себя поверить, что Драко достаточно гениален, чтобы превратить одну из этих строчек надежды в решение. Слова Рона все еще звенят в его голове.  
Он опускается на траву рядом с Драко, который смотрит на него с ухмылкой, которая раньше раздражала Гарри, но была _бесспорно_ красивой. Больше нет, ни в том, ни в другом случае. Она потеряла свою силу, когда лицо Драко так исхудало. Когда он лежит, то, что одежда ему большая, не кажется таким уж заметным, но он и правда потерял пугающе много веса. Гарри задается вопросом, не умрет ли Драко от голода до того, как болезнь доберется до него.  
— Что случилось, Поттер? Сегодня не удалось раздать ни одного автографа? — бросает Драко, но в этот раз даже без толики тепла.  
— Я слышал, что ты собираешься пойти на это, — говорит Гарри. — Я имею в виду операцию.  
Новость быстро разнеслась по всему Большому залу; Гарри не смог не услышать ее, даже когда друзья делали все возможное, чтобы поддержать свободный от Малфоя пузырь на своем конце стола Гриффиндора.  
Что-то в его тоне дает Драко понять, как мало Гарри способен сейчас выдержать саркастический ответ. Драко осторожно садится, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.  
— Только в крайнем случае, — говорит Драко. — Поттер, посмотри на меня. Я все равно умираю. Я лучше умру, пытаясь жить, чем буду ждать, пока болезнь закончит свою работу.  
— Осторожно. Это опасно близко к гриффиндорским чувствам, — слабым голосом говорит Гарри.  
— Да брось ты, — намек на улыбку появляется на губах Драко. Гарри не может заставить себя улыбнуться в ответ.  
— Но это же практически самоубийство, — говорит Гарри. — Целители… я имею в виду, все говорят, что целители сказали тебе.  
— Другого способа нет, — Драко с отвращением роняет перо на землю. — Мы уже несколько дней пытаемся найти решение, но ничего не получается.  
— Другой способ _есть_.  
Драко хмуро смотрит на него.  
— Что? Грейнджер что-нибудь нашла?  
— Нет, — говорит Гарри. — Человек, в которого ты влюблен. Ты должен ему сказать.  
Лицо Драко полностью меняется. Открытость, к которой Гарри привык, даже не осознавая этого, исчезает. Драко снова становится _Малфоем_ , его лицо — сплошные жесткие линии, в глазах больше стали, чем серебра.  
— Твое невежество поражает меня, Поттер, — говорит он, четко проговаривая каждое слово. — Я ищу, на случай, если ты забыл, решение, а не способ умереть быстрее.  
— Если ты признаешься, то по крайней мере будешь знать наверняка. Может быть, он любит тебя в ответ или, по крайней мере, захочет _попробовать_ , — в отчаянии говорит Гарри. — Если нет… я знаю, что отказ сделает тебе еще больнее, но тогда ты сможешь пойти на операцию, как и планировал. Тебе будет не хуже, чем раньше.  
— О, это же так просто, правда? — рявкает Драко, лицо его резко краснеет. — Раз мне уже больно, так почему бы не потерпеть еще немного?  
— Это не то, что я имел-  
Его глаза широко раскрываются от ужаса, какая-то невероятная и ужасная мысль, очевидно, пришла ему в голову, когда Драко обрывает его:  
— Тебе кто-то что-то _сказал_?  
— Что? — недоуменно спрашивает Гарри.  
— Вот, почему ты говоришь мне… — Драко обрывает себя на полуслове. — Потому что ты знаешь, кто это, и получаешь какое-то болезненное удовольствие, наблюдая, как я позорюсь-  
— Как ты можешь так думать? — спрашивает Гарри, стараясь казаться праведно сердитым, но зная, что звучит скорее оскорбленно. Потому что именно так он себя и чувствует. — Я пытаюсь тебе помочь. Я потратил все это время…  
— О да, небеса запрещают тратить драгоценное время Поттера, — усмехается Драко. — Я не просил тебя этого делать. Я не просил тебя о помощи. Ты — последний человек, к которому я мог бы обратиться.  
Гарри слепо хватает ремень своей сумки и вскакивает на ноги.  
— Ты совершенно прав. Я не знаю, почему вдруг подумал, что смогу тебе помочь, — говорит он дрожащим голосом. Он очень сильно злится, в горле застревает опасный комок, и он не хочет смотреть на Драко, боясь того, что увидит на его лице. Вместо этого глаза Гарри останавливаются на висящем воротнике Драко, который открывает нитевидный серебристо-белый конец шрама от сектумсемпры, почти такого же цвета, как волосы Драко. — Но это же нелепо, ты думаешь, что я делаю все возможное, чтобы тебе стало еще хуже, — продолжает Гарри, — когда, честно говоря, мне все равно, будешь ты жить или умрешь. Ты для меня ничего не значишь. Вообще.  
Гарри резко оборачивается и делает около трех шагов, прежде чем слышит, как Драко закашливается у него за спиной. Он колеблется, выжидая одну, две, три секунды, чтобы послушать, остановится ли Драко. Но происходит самое худшее. Он продолжает кашлять, резко и всем своим телом, судя по звуку, и Гарри не может оставить его в таком состоянии.  
Он роняет сумку и поворачивается, но при открывшейся ему картине застывает на месте. Драко не просто кашляет. Он извергает ровный поток цветов, тяжело глотая и хватая ртом воздух каждый раз, когда появляется шанс, только чтобы отхаркнуть и выкашлять очередную волну лилий, которыми болезнь борется с ним. Большая часть того, что он выплевывает, — целые цветочные бутоны, края их лепестков и кончики виднеющихся внутренних столбиков испещрены ярко-красной кровью. Драко сложился почти пополам, одна рука прижата к груди там, где шрам, оставленный Гарри, спрятан под одеждой, а другая рука сжимает горло, и он все не останавливается и не останавливается. Почти не дышит. Гарри, наконец, падает на колени и цепляется за Драко, как будто таким образом может удержать его душу в теле.  
Его глаза мечутся от открытого рта Драко и его закрытых глаз — как будто он пытался громко закричать, но не смог — к ковру из лилий вокруг их колен. Вот так он и понимает, из-за этих лилий, даже прежде чем вспоминает выражение лица Панси, когда Гарри спросил имя, или покорный, усталый голос МакГонагалл, когда он бежал из больничного крыла.  
Гарри по-настоящему сказал, что ему _все равно_ , жив Драко или мертв.  
Гарри никогда не простит себе такой глупости.  
К тому времени, как он целует губы Драко, они уже синеют. Драко делает столь необходимый, слишком неглубокий вдох, из горла снова выплескивается волна цветов. Гарри подтягивает его к себе и кладет ладони на острый, гладкий подбородок. Его руки кажутся слишком большими и неуклюжими против тонких черт Драко, но Драко моргает водянистыми глазами, и Гарри проводит большим пальцем по его губам, вытирая кровь так хорошо, как только может, и снова накрывает этот мягкий настрадавшийся рот своим. Он всем своим существом ощущает места соприкосновения их тел; его спящие и неопределенные чувства выпрямляются в нем и обращаются во внимание; он наэлектризован изнутри.  
Поцелуй длится не более одной-двух секунд. И вот Драко отталкивает его. Гарри на мгновение теряет голову и пытается удержаться, сопротивляясь, когда руки Драко сильно прижимаются к его груди. Гарри чувствует вкус крови и шелковистую текстуру лепестков лилии, и каждый его инстинкт говорит ему углубить поцелуй-  
А потом он понимает, какого черта делает, и отпускает Драко.  
Драко отлетает от него, растянувшись на земле. Цветы перестают появляться, но Драко все еще задыхается, на этот раз, очевидно, от ярости. Гарри тянется к нему, но не дотрагивается.  
— Позволь мне, — умоляет Гарри.  
— Как ты смеешь, — говорит Драко, голос его дрожит так сильно, что Гарри едва может разобрать слова. — Мне не нужна твоя жалость. Я не просто еще одна жертва, которую ты должен спасти.  
— Все совсем не так, — говорит Гарри.  
Драко вскакивает на ноги, сгребает пригоршню лилий и с мрачным торжеством протягивает ему.  
— Я тоже так думаю.  
— Это потому, что ты мне не веришь, — говорит Гарри. — Драко. Пожалуйста. Я не знал раньше, я не понимал, но я хочу…  
— Да пошел ты, — говорит Драко, берет свою сумку и книгу и исчезает, прежде чем Гарри успевает сделать еще один шаг.

***

Когда Гарри опускается рядом с Гермионой на диван перед камином, она бросает на него всего один взгляд и делает немыслимое: откладывает перо и закрывает книгу.  
— О, Гарри, — говорит она.  
От звука ее голоса резко наваливается депрессия. Он упирается локтями в колени и закрывает лицо руками. Он все еще ощущает на губах вкус Драко. Он все еще слышит его сорванный голос, все еще может видеть отчаянно испуганное выражение лица, когда тот оттолкнул его.  
Гарри сделал это с ним.  
— Я знаю, в кого влюблен Малфой, — бормочет он. — Ты знала?  
— Я предполагала.  
— Возможно ли… — голос Гарри дрожит, так что ему приходится прочистить горло и начать сначала. — Возможно ли, что жертва продолжит болеть, даже если ее любовь будет взаимной?  
— Это зависит от человека. Но в таком случае, — мягко говорит Гермиона, — либо любовь не истинна, либо жертва так не считает.  
 _Значит, проблема может быть в любом из нас_ , думает Гарри.  
В ту ночь Гарри снится, что ему снова шестнадцать, и он распарывает грудь Драко украденным заклинанием. Во сне, в отличие от его памяти, он знает, как действует заклинание, но все равно использует его. Он просыпается снова и снова, обливаясь потом, но каждый раз, когда опять засыпает, видит Драко, истекающего кровью на полу туалета. Он просыпается в последний раз перед рассветом и вылезает из кровати, как будто она обидела его.  
Принимая душ, он вроде как чувствует себя лучше, пока не отправляется завтракать в Большой зал. Драко прислоняется к Панси, сгорбившись, как будто не может сидеть без поддержки. Темные пятна пурпурного цвета от недосыпания подчеркивают его глаза, и он выкашливает лепестки до и после каждого глотка чая, который ему удается сделать. Он ничего не ест. Он не смотрит на Гарри и вообще не признает его существования. А когда Гарри собирается подойти, он тяжело поднимается на ноги и выходит из зала, не давая ему даже приблизится.  
Гарри идет было за ним, но Панси и Блейз Забини преграждают ему путь к дверям.  
— Даже не думай об этом, Поттер, — выплевывает она. — Ты и так уже достаточно натворил.  
— Я пытаюсь все исправить.  
— Ты не сможешь, — говорит Блейз, но не так резко, как его подруга. — Уже слишком поздно. Нет, я не сомневаюсь в твоей искренности, — добавляет он, когда Гарри открывает рот, чтобы возразить. — Еще чуть-чуть и Драко бы не продержался ночь.  
— Что? — хрипит Гарри.  
— Он пошел в лазарет в час и провел всю ночь с мадам Помфри, которая помогала ему набирать воздух в легкие, чтобы не задохнуться, — рассказывает ему Блейз. — Сегодня утром ему немного лучше, но болезнь уже на последней стадии. Его мать ждет снаружи, чтобы отвезти его в больницу Святого Мунго, он собирается сделать операцию.  
— Сегодня? _Сейчас_?  
— Вот именно, — выплевывает Панси. В Большом зале почти тихо, но Гарри все равно ничего не может разобрать из-за шума в ушах. Все лица повернуты к нему и двум слизеринцам; краем глаза он видит Рона, стоящего на ногах, и Гермиону, удерживающую его за руку. Все вокруг в тумане, кроме Панси, которая говорит ему: — Через несколько часов тебе уже нечего будет спасать. Драко будет жить дальше. Он больше не будет болеть, и он не будет влюблен в того, кто никогда не будет с ним. С ним наконец-то все будет в порядке.  
В ее глазах стоят яростные слезы, не вызывающие у Гарри или у кого-либо другого хоть малейшее сомнение в ее искренности.  
— Но я…  
— Мне все равно! — кричит Панси. — Он _рассказал_ нам, что произошло вчера. И что ты теперь собираешься делать, Поттер? Пойти туда и убедить его в том, в чем ты сам не уверен, то есть дать ему ложную надежду, а затем разбить его сердце, когда поймешь, что понятия не имел, во что ввязывался?  
Она толкает его в плечо, заставляя сделать шаг назад от дверей. Позади него кто-то возражает — учитель, догадывается он, возможно, профессор МакГонагалл, предупреждающая Панси о том, что она не должна толкать других учеников. Рон и Гермиона обходят гриффиндорский стол, а слизеринцы настороженно наблюдают за ними.  
Гарри может думать только о том, что Драко все больше и больше отдаляется от него.  
— Я уверен.  
— Ты лет на семь опоздал, — говорит она, но Блейз задумчиво смотрит на него. У Гарри сдавливает горло, в груди образовывается тяжесть, дыхание вырывается неровными рывками, и, когда он смотрит на Блейза, его лицо мгновенно изменяется. Он сдвигается в сторону так небрежно, что невозможно сказать, было ли это сделано нарочно, но Гарри воспринимает это как сигнал и проскакивает через зазор между ним и Панси, игнорируя ее возмущенные крики. Мчится через двери и выскакивает из холла в солнечное утро.  
Прохладный влажный воздух успокаивает его горло, которое чешется и болит, как будто он скоро сляжет с простудой. Взгляд моментально устремляется к далеким воротам; он почти ожидает увидеть экипаж, катящийся по дороге, и он даже готов к этому, он призовет свою метлу и полетит за ним, если придется, но затем он понимает, что Драко прямо тут.  
Драко неуверенно стоит у подножия лестницы, ведущей в замок, мать поправляет ему воротник и приглаживает волосы. Они оба оборачиваются, когда Гарри выбегает на улицу. И их глаза встречаются.  
Дело в том… дело в том, что ничего не изменилось. Драко смотрит на Гарри так же, как смотрел всегда: с абсолютным, безраздельным вниманием. Независимо от того, что Гарри думал о том, что Драко делал или чувствовал к нему на протяжении многих лет, независимо от того, что произошло между ними, ему никогда не приходилось сталкиваться с равнодушием с его стороны.  
Драко может умереть сегодня, а если не умрет, то вернется и никогда больше не посмотрит на Гарри так, как сейчас. Эта мысль внезапно почти сбивает его с ног. Мысль о том, что взгляд Драко будет скользить по Гарри, не останавливаясь, мысль о том, что Гарри может встретиться с ним взглядом и не увидеть в нем ничего, даже ненависти, мысль о том, что Драко не ответит ему взаимностью… отвратительна и заставляет бездонную боль укорениться в его груди.  
Но единственные слова, которые он может сейчас произнести, чтобы успокоить это чувство это:  
— Не уходи.  
Губы Нарциссы Малфой растягиваются в подобии рычания. Драко мягко отталкивает ее руки и наблюдает, как Гарри перешагивает две ступеньки за раз и, пошатнувшись, встает на траву в нескольких футах от него.  
— Опять, Поттер? — устало спрашивает он.  
Гарри хотел бы, чтобы Драко накричал на него. Его раздражение, такое близкое к откровенному пренебрежению, гораздо хуже, и Гарри не может принять его.  
Он уверен, что должен был бы сделать какое-то грандиозное заявление о своих чувствах. Вместо этого он делает то, что делает лучше всего: выбирает бой.  
— Ты сам это делаешь, — говорит ему Гарри.  
— Прошу прощения? — говорит Драко опасно низким голосом. Искра гнева в его глазах подстегивает Гарри.  
— Ты не хочешь верить, — говорит Гарри, сжимая кулаки и краснея. — Ты боишься того, что это может значить. Тебе не нравятся вещи, которые ты не можешь контролировать. Ты… ты скорее умрешь от гордости, чем признаешь, что был не прав в чем-то!  
Голос Гарри срывается; он смутно замечает людей, собравшихся у открытых дверей в вестибюль, и руку Нарциссы, сжимающую волшебную палочку, но этого недостаточно, чтобы обратить внимание на постороннее.  
— Я не собираюсь умирать! — голос Драко повышается, чтобы быть вровень с голосом Гарри, так что теперь он кричит. — Я не собираюсь умирать, но наконец-то избавлюсь от этого бремени. Вот и все… вот и все, чем ты являешься для меня. Бременем.  
 _Это ложь_ , думает Гарри. Нет, он _знает_ , что это ложь. Конечно, он знает. Лепестки лилий, спускающиеся по ступенькам и заканчивающиеся у ног Драко, — достаточное тому доказательство. Но что-то в нем этого не понимает. Что-то в нем завывает от боли и ярости. Глаза щиплет, это унизительно; он открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но глаза вдруг начинает щипать совсем по другой причине, когда он начинает кашлять.  
Сильный, сокрушительный кашель из сдавленной груди; кожа на ребрах слишком натянута, и что-то шуршит в легких, когда он задыхается и падает на колени больше от удивления, чем от чего-либо еще. Он инстинктивно прикрывает рот локтем, пока приступ не проходит.  
Никто не издает ни звука: ни Драко, ни другие свидетели, на которых Гарри сейчас не осмеливается взглянуть. Вместо этого он тупо смотрит вниз, на темные пятна на траве, которые, когда его зрение проясняется, оказываются лепестками. Лепестки роз такие красные, что почти черные. Во рту у него горячий медный привкус, и что-то острое упирается в зубы; он сплевывает кровь и пару шипов.  
Ужас впивается когтями ему в спину. Он наконец поднимает голову, и Драко магнетически притягивает его взгляд.  
С лица Драко сходят все краски от шока; его широко раскрытые глаза непонимающе смотрят на Гарри.  
— Ты придурок, — говорит Гарри, поднимаясь на ноги и предпринимая наилучшую попытку, на которую только способен, чтобы сохранить самообладание, — надо было сказать, что ты заразный.  
— Я не заразный, — тихо отвечает Драко.  
— Я знаю.  
У Гарри снова сжимается горло, и он чувствует, как начинается новый приступ кашля, а Драко продолжает беспомощно смотреть на него.  
Шепот на верхней ступеньке лестницы достигает крещендо. Нарцисса тянет Драко за локоть, уводя его к воротам. Глаза Гарри цепляются за него, но в горле нет места для голоса, нет места, чтобы сформировать слова и позвать его обратно; он чувствует вкус роз в глубине рта. Только когда Нарцисса преуспевает и разворачивает Драко, и они теряют зрительный контакт, Драко, кажется, пробуждается от своего оцепенения. Он вырывает руку из ее хватки.  
Гарри уже тянется к нему, когда Драко бежит назад по тропинке. Он бросается в объятия Гарри, чувствуя целый вихрь ощущений: его костлявое тело бьется о тело Гарри, запах лилий наполняет нос Гарри, его бледные руки обхватывают спину Гарри, а его кожа такая теплая, что Гарри как будто чувствует ее изнутри. Драко целует его на виду у своей матери и их друзей, и, Мерлин и Моргана… Гарри…  
Гарри вдыхает. 

**Author's Note:**

> Darkling I listen; and, for many a time  
> I have been half in love with easeful Death,  
> Called him soft names in many a mused rhyme,  
> To take into the air my quiet breath;
> 
> Внимаю всё слабее. Временами  
> Я Смерть любил, в ней видя благодать,  
> И ласково её молил стихами  
> Дыханье тихое моё забрать;
> 
> Ода Соловью, Джон Китс  
> Перевод: Эмма Соловская


End file.
